


Punishment Time!

by SmallbitofDespair



Series: Unused Executions [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of Dialogue was either skipped or altered, DR2 Characters will be added when I finish with the first game, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am not writing a whole class trial, I can see them having a mutual attraction, Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mentions of original killings/executions (sometimes-), Not sure if every chapter will be a continuation of another, Second Attempt at Maizono lets go, im sorry-, unused executions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallbitofDespair/pseuds/SmallbitofDespair
Summary: Mainly just my take on the unused executions, and how I believe the murder, motive, and before execution dialogue would go. Many characters will likely be OOC, there are some I just don't understand. (Mostly Hagakure)
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Togami Byakuya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Series: Unused Executions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775845
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Maizonos Final Performance

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned to the land of living again. I will be continuing After School-Life, however, if I don't work on that, this will be what i'm likely doing in my spare time

“No! No! Stay away from me! You...You Psycho bitch!” 

She knew this was going to be difficult. He almost got the upper hand on her… But did he expect her not to figure out what he was trying to do with Makoto’s decoration? A weapon. He tried turning it into a weapon so he could attack her. What did he think a fake sword would do against a real knife? All she had to do was get to the sword before him, the situation flipped on him. He wanted to hurt her. But instead, he got his wrist fractured. 

Now he was hiding in the bathroom. She knew he wouldn’t last long in there, besides, if he did live through this how would he expect anyone to take his accusations seriously? Poor, Naive Kuwata. He didn’t even realize this wasn’t actually a girls room, her bathroom didn’t lock, and Makoto, being none the wiser, had already told her exactly how to open the door. She had begun using the trick to start opening the bathroom door, she could hear the movements from behind it of Leon trying to find something to attack back with. She almost felt bad... But she needed to get out! She needed out at any cost. And sadly, Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star, was the best target out of anyone here.

She soon found her way into the bathroom, the knife being gripped firmly in her shaking hands as she continued to move towards him, cornering him in the small bathroom. All she had to do was lift her arm up, and stab him. It couldn’t have been hard, right? She didn’t have time to hesitate.

Her arm had begun to go up, her face twisting into a look of pure insanity and happiness at the thought of finally getting out and seeing her friends, the future she worked so hard for wasn’t going to be ruined by whatever this freaky teddy bear had planned for her! All she had to do was kill someone. She already planned out this entire thing, she was going to frame the guy who saw her as a friend for Leons death, besides, nobody would take him seriously in the trial because it will be his room the athlete was found in. Her arm soon flung down directly into the male’s chest, red liquid immediately oozing out from his sudden wound, a noise of agony coming from the other as she began to dig the knife deeper, and deeper into his chest. She just needed him to bleed out already, she couldn’t...handle the noises, the blood, the fear in the other’s eyes as she harmed him. This should’ve been easy. Why wasn’t it easy?

Leon had soon stopped moving. His eyes closing as his blood began pooling all around him. He was covered in his own blood. It almost made her sick, she wanted to cry, or puke… 

“I’m sorry...Leon. I just need out. You understand, ...right? You wanted out too. I don’t doubt you would’ve killed me too if you got the upper hand earlier.” She said, looking down at the lifeless body of Kuwata. Her eyes suddenly filled up with tears as she stared down at what she had done. She murdered someone, for a reason nobody else here would understand. Surely, Someone had to. Right?

She can’t hide herself in her own self-pity right now though. She needed to dispose of her uniform. Luckily, she had brought a spare with her when moving over to Makoto’s room, it was as simple as tossing it into the incinerator right? She knew how this was going to work, she’d have to throw it. She knew Hifumi wouldn’t let her in knowing she was absolutely covered in blood; sadly, this will have to work. She changed herself back into a clean uniform, she felt dirty and sticky, like the blood was still all over here despite changing out of the clothes. She hoped she wouldn’t live with this sort of feeling for the rest of her life once she gets out… She didn’t want to be reminded of all of the misdeeds she had to do to get back to her normal, happy life as a Popstar. She opened up Makoto’s door, just a little bit to see if anyone had decided to come out of their room during the night. Once the coast was clear, she began walking off towards the Incinerator; and just as she expected, the door had been closed to it. Her throw was never that good, but she had to try, at the very least she had to get the uniform out of sight of anyone. 

She huffed, balled up her uniform, aimed, and threw it towards the Incinerator. The uniform did not burn, but it instead was hidden directly underneath it. That would have to do. She really did not want to sleep in that room, now that she knew she was hiding a dead body only a few feet away from her. But it would be suspicious to suddenly decide she wanted to sleep somewhere else for the night… All she could wonder on her way back was how everything was going to go in the morning. 

“Oh, Makoto! Thank you for switching with me last night, it was really helpful for me!” It was helpful in many ways. She didn’t feel scared, and she certainly had enough confidence to assume this whole class trial was going to be a done deal. Makoto was going to be a bigger target than her, he had to be.

Makoto almost had this relieved smile on his face, seeing the Popstar at the Dining Hall filled him with ease. He knew nothing had happened to her last night at least, and that was good enough for him. But she almost seemed off. It didn’t even look like she slept at all last night. Was she really that scared of someone sneaking up on her in the middle of the night? He didn’t want to question it. Not like he had much time before Kiyotaka began loudly communicating with Sakura, he didn’t want to speak over him.

All of the other students began pouring into the Dining Hall now, Everyone except for Leon and Byakuya. It was a suspicious feeling, but he had a doubt that either of them would want to kill someone over a video, a video that was hopefully forged. 

“Wait, aren’t we missing a few people?” Kiyotaka had said, looking around the room for a moment, clearly counting heads with how quick his crimson eyes went from person to person. Asahina soon perked up once she realized, doing the same thing before she shrugged somewhat, wanting to ignore the possibility. 

“Yeah, Byakuya and Leon aren’t here yet..” 

Makoto wasn’t sure how to feel. He had no idea what category Byakuya would be a part of when it comes to being on time, but he was sure Leon would’ve arrived with everyone else, perhaps the ones that were clearly intentionally late, such as Yasuhiro or Toko.

“What seems to be the problem?”

Byakuya. He had arrived at almost perfect timing, just before everyone was about to go on a manhunt for him and Leon. Everyone else seemed confused, Mondo had asked him if he saw Leon at all; of course, his answer was no.

But nobody else questioned it further, perhaps he was the type who didn’t eat breakfast, or he slept through his alarm for the meeting time. He’d check in with him later, for now, Makoto was going to spend some time with his friends, he didn’t want to think about anything bad or strange right now. This was a moment of peace between everyone at the moment. 

Makoto soon began heading towards his room, wanting to see if Sayaka left it in decent condition. He also wanted to make sure she didn’t leave anything in there, as much as he’d hate to admit it, being caught with Sayaka’s stuff made him a little nervous, for plenty of reasons. But as soon as he opened his door, his eyes widened in shock. It almost looked like a war had taken place in his own room, the katana he had in his room no longer being where it should’ve been. Scrapes and Cuts were all over the wall, all over the room…? W-what? What happened? Why didn’t Sayaka say anything?

His eyes soon wandered to the door to the bathroom, it was opened slightly. It made him feel bad, he felt as if something important was in there somehow.. He slowly began to head towards it, opening the door slightly as his hand began shaking somewhat. He was nervous, and he didn’t even know why… There couldn’t be anything bad right? Nothing was wrong, maybe Sayaka had a scuffle with someone... But she wouldn’t murder them, right?

His eyes widened once he had looked into the bathroom. Blood was everywhere, it was all over the wall behind the corpse and a large pool had formed under him, the shirt was an absolute mess. But he soon processed that what he was seeing was the missing person, Leon Kuwata, leaning up against his bathroom wall as a knife stuck crudely out of his body, His eyes were closed in an almost peaceful manner. Everything was getting blurry fast… Kuwata was dead. Sayaka was the only one who could’ve… Sayaka murdered someone. Sayaka killed someone in his own room.

Everything started to go black now. His eyes stayed locked onto the dead body before he fell backward. A loud thud coming from him as he landed onto his back in front of the bathroom door. He was confused. Why would she even think about doing this? What could ever make Sayaka, The Ultimate Pop Sensation, commit murder? 

Noises were soon coming back to him. He had no idea how long he was out for at this point, but someone must’ve found him, as voices began to grow into his head of everyone talking around him. By the way everything sounded, it almost sounded as if they were in the Gym. A really slight echo bouncing off of the walls of the room. Soon, the blurry picture of the Gymnasium ceiling formed in Makoto's head. He at least didn’t injure himself during his fall, that part was pretty good… He didn’t want to die or injure himself so early on in their school life. It was supposed to be agreed that nobody would commit Murder. Why didn’t Sayaka follow it? 

He soon woke up to his fellow classmates, all gathered near the same Podium that introduced Monokuma to them in the first place. The day it all began. Is there a meeting going on? How much of it did he miss…? Did it even start because he was knocked out at the time?

One by one every one began noticing that he had woken up, constant chatter and conversation ringing out from everyone, except Sayaka. She had stayed completely silent, she didn’t even come check on Makoto. Her gaze instead stayed on Monokuma as he explained the basics of the trial. Makoto couldn’t even listen. Sayaka killed someone in his room, and he was expected to think nothing of it. Nobody even knew they had switched last night. His own thoughts, however, were drowned out by the sound of Junko Enoshima arguing against Monokuma, the argument soon turning physical. She stomped on top of the bear. She had broken a rule.. But the punishment for that.. 

“I invoke the mighty summon spell! Hee~lp! To me, Godly spear Gungnir!” 

Junko's eyes had tried to stay determined, a look of masked fear forming on the girl's face as numerous spears began piercing into her body all at once. Her blood soon began to pour out of her new wounds. Everyone had watched in surprise, a second death, a death that wasn’t even supposed to happen, a death that nobody could stop unless they wanted to die too. Junko's face soon contorted into a look of disbelief and despair, her hands moving up. Her hands covered in her own blood, shaking heavily at the sight of herself, the fear of knowing she could never come back soon hitting her in the head. “...W-Wh...Huh…? This wasn’t...supposed to..” Her eyes shot open, her realization hitting her as she eventually fell backward into a pool of her own blood.

Sayaka’s eyes had widened as she watched the body fall, completely distraught at the fact that someone else had died right before her eyes, even if it wasn’t by her hand this time around, it still panicked her. Everyone else around Junko watched with their own fear, Sayaka and Hifumi were the only two who made small, panicked comments; or at least, Sayaka was more calm, Hifumi simply screamed out his reply to the newly found situation. 

Makoto couldn’t focus anymore. So much had just happened to him.. Sayaka was a murderer, Sayaka murdered in his room, with the want to frame him? And then, Junko, a girl he barely got to talk to, died right in front of him in such a gruesome manner. Monokuma soon handed out a file based around Leon Kuwatas death, it held decent information, such as the cause of death and what time it was estimated to be around. It also covered any wounds found on the body. Leon had a fractured wrist and a fatal stab wound. His eyes soon wandered to Sayaka, who only looked at her file for a minute before she stopped looking at it entirely. She hastily made her way towards Makoto, her hair flowing behind her in an almost graceful manner. But her facial expression said something completely different to him, she seemed remorseful, but at the same time, determined. 

“...You already know who the killer is. I’m sorry Makoto, but you promised me you’d get me out of here no matter what. Please...Please don’t break that promise Makoto.” She pleaded, tears beginning to pool into her lovely blue eyes as she stared at Makoto. Her frame trembled somewhat as she watched the shocked, confused expression form on the males face. He couldn’t break such a valuable promise. He had told her no matter what, she was going to get out of here alive..and she was planning to do just that. 

“S-Sayaka… Why…?” 

He couldn’t even finish his question. Sayaka turned herself away from him with a huff, trying to keep herself calm before she spoke any more to him, quickly walking herself out of the room. Everyone seemed suspicious of him immediately. The conversation between them all soon stopped. Celestia Ludenberg being the first to blame Makoto, pointing out the crime scenes area rather quickly, Everyone had begun to agree with her soon after the comment. Suddenly, all of his friends, the people he wanted to help protect, were all against him; and it was Sayaka's fault. He couldn’t believe she’d...She seemed so happy to see him. Was this her goal? Was her goal to make him like her again, just to completely break him? Makoto couldn’t do this. He told them how he switched with Sayaka that night, that she was the one who truly killed Leon, as he was never even in his room. Of course, nobody decided to believe him. They all cared more about investigating the room that would paint him as the prime suspect.. 

Fine.

He’d have to do the same thing, and prove his innocence to everyone here. 

Sayaka didn’t even try to defend herself. She didn’t try at all. She kept her composure, and with a really shaky smile, nodded at all of her fellow classmates. She didn’t want to do this anymore, it wasn’t okay to blame someone else for this, especially when he had been so happy to see her again. She didn’t have the heart to get everyone killed because of a silly mistake she had. Her classmates all seemed to have felt bad, but she knew how they truly felt. Her reasonings behind this weren’t the best, there was no way they’d all feel any sort of remorse for her. She couldn’t bring herself to look at the face of Makoto, who was ashamed and distraught about having to get the girl he had considered his friend killed. She could tell just by the small glimpses she got of him from her podium, which painfully was right beside him.

“W-Why...Sayaka..? Were you using me from the very beginning?” Makoto soon spoke up, trying his hardest to keep himself as composed as he could at the moment. It really hurt Sayaka to have to listen to him like this, 

“...I’m sorry Makoto..You didn’t deserve what I tried to do to you, to everyone here..Leon didn’t deserve to die.” She started, closing her eyes to avoid the stares she was getting from everyone else. The looks of disbelief were too much for her, but she had to stay strong now. She was scared, of course, she knew she wasn’t getting out of this alive at this point. “I just needed to see them again.. I worked so hard to get to where I was in the industry, I fought so hard for all it all.. My tape showed all of my friends dead. I had to figure out if it really happened! ..When you promised you’d help me out of here no matter what, I believed you. I believed you enough to where I…”

Makoto couldn’t listen to her anymore. He understood why.. But he couldn’t help but feel so hurt by it. He liked her, he realized that he could tell by the things he thought of her whenever she was near him long enough, the compliments that were hidden in the back of his head whenever she spoke to him. He had a crush on her, but that crush was trying to kill him. Sayaka perked up somewhat, a soft, gentle smile forming on her face.

“I appreciate that you like me, Makoto… I wish things could’ve been different between us too. I might have even felt the same.”

“...W-What…?

She smiled at him again, soon gaining a much more stern, serious look. She wanted to fix this, but she didn’t know how.. But she knew he enjoyed this little gag of hers, maybe it would be enough to make him smile, at least one more time before Monokuma can ruin it. “...What can I say? I’m Psychic.”

Makoto opened his mouth to respond; only to be cut off by the giggles of Monokuma ringing out into the room, adding to the gloomy, dark tone that was already there due to the twos actions. Everyone was trying their hardest not to get upset, or cry. They all realized this was a friend, a friend that didn’t get to stick around for that long. “As much as I loooove a sappy love story! The best part has yet to happen! Punishment time is waiting!” 

“W-Wait..! Can’t we get a few more minutes..?!”

“No! No waiting, no more time! I have prepared a very special Punishment for Sayaka Maizono, The Ultimate Pop Sensation!” He called out over Makoto's desperate plea for more time with the other girl. Everyone else in the room went silent, trying to prepare themselves for what could possibly happen, Sayaka, already seemed prepared. She was silent, keeping a serious look on her face to stop herself from getting freaked out, but her expression looked strained. She knew she deserved her punishment for this, and she didn’t want to go out with no dignity for herself. “..I hope you forgive me Makoto. ...I liked you too.” 

“LET'S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE GOT! IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!” 

Everyone went silent out of their own fear, there was no way they could stop this now, not without getting the same treatment Junko did earlier.. Makoto held back, holding back any fear of anger and frustration he had right now. She said she liked him..right before she was going to be executed. How was he not supposed to be upset? 

Monokuma soon hit the button with his hammer, a few moments of eerie silence taking over the room. Sayaka looked around at all of the people around her, her look of strength becoming one of weakness once she saw Makoto’s almost broken expression, tears flooding into her eyes. She wanted to go towards him..but something stopped her. A metal collar suddenly latched itself across her neck, Sayaka only having one moment of confusion before she was being dragged away by the neck, it hurt. It was suffocating her. He was hurting her before her execution even began. The familiar noises of a crowd forced itself into her head, her eyes widening as she slowly began to realize what was about to happen to her, killed on stage, killed by the very thing that she worked so hard for. The collar latched her onto something, another claw grabbing her by the mid-section, being so painfully tight it felt as if she was being torn in half already. But it was only the beginning...Wasn’t it? Monokuma had offered a microphone to her, soon pointing towards something, a progress bar? Was she..supposed to fill it up? Her tears started to suddenly trickle down her face as she began to sing, her voice being somewhat shaky, she couldn’t help it. Her sadness and fear only rose as the pink began to slowly fill up the bar, she was already so close to completing it..would she get out if she does this? The feeling of hope only encouraged her more, soon hitting the limit that she needed to get to, a smile on her face...but it was soon torn away from her. A look of pure despair and betrayal painting her expression instead as Monokuma smashed the bar with a hammer, a trick, it was a trick..

She wanted to question it.. But her voice was stuck, she couldn’t form words. The stage lights felt so bad to her now, the thought of something, even if it was monokuma, watching this and enjoying her suffering hurt her. It made her head spin with confusion and anxiety. Something was starting to stab her..it felt like it was getting tighter, and tighter. What was happening? It felt like it was coming from the latch on her midsection, the pain only growing and growing until everything went blurry; The red splashes of her own blood going towards her face, her expression growing much more morbid and dark as the lower half of her body began to slide off from the rest of it; blood was everywhere.. Everything was numb.. Everything was blurry. 

Everyone watched in disbelief, their friend was just violently cut in half right in front of them. Her face slowly contorting into one of pure pain as the top half of her body came crashing down with the other half, landing into a pool of her own blood. It was sickening, sickening to a point where Makoto felt as if he wanted to scream, throw up, do something.. But he just stared. The girl he once knew, was now cut in half in front of him, and he couldn’t do anything about it. He loved her. But he didn’t even try to protect her.. The popstar he once loved died. The first execution and murder of two students had happened so quick. 

He shouldn’t have gotten attached.. Why did he have to get attached to her?


	2. Super Fujisaki Bros!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is indeed a continuation of the first chapter. I decided most will be a run on continuation for every chapter.

Sayaka Maizono..killed Leon Kuwata in Makoto's room? For Chihiro, this was nothing short of surprising news. He didn’t talk to Leon or Sayaka all that much, but to think they were the first to go pained him. Sayaka seemed so nice and sweet, she didn’t even freak out during the trial, she accepted everything they said to her. Leon, while he seemed sorta intimidating to the programmer because of his bold attitude, he never seemed like the type to go down so early on. He thought this way of so many of the men here. They were..true men. Nothing like him. He should’ve gone first, not Leon, not Sayaka, it should’ve just been him and nobody should die for him afterward.

He was weak.

Weak ones don’t make it far. So when he saw Makoto after Sayaka's trial, he couldn’t help but try to be there for him. Someone he could talk to every once in a while. Makoto seemed to share the sentiment at least. He talked to him so much, spending the majority of his Free time with him when he could’ve been around Kyoko or even Aoi. But, Fujisaki knew why. He looked like a girl. If Makoto knew anything about him, who he was, he would stop hanging out around him. 

The day they had received all of the secrets would prove that. Monokumas' new motive. Embarrassing secrets. His anxiety and stress being put onto one piece of paper. He knew what was written on it. It truly was his biggest secret that he was secretly a boy in a dress, that he has been lying to the people who considered him a good friend, a person they can trust with anything. He shakily opened up his envelope to confirm his suspicions, his eyes slowly beginning to widen as he read the paper.

_ “Chihiro Fujisaki is a boy.” _

He wasn’t surprised. But knowing that the teddy bear he had known for so little already knew about his biggest secret scared him, what could he possibly know about everyone else..? Did anyone have a secret bad enough for killing? Certainly not, that was ridiculous to think about. Nobody was going to care so much about what a little piece of paper had to say about them. Everyones strong. Everyones strong enough to see past it. He wanted to be like everyone else here. ..He knew exactly how he’d do it. The boy's locker room. He remembered something about the locker rooms, according to what he overheard from Sakura and Aoi, the girl's locker room has fitness equipment. The boy's room wouldn’t be any different right? It may just have a few more muscle-related things instead. The sound of a familiar booming voice cutting him out of his thoughts for now,

“Everyone, I have a brilliant idea! Why don’t we confess our secrets in those envelopes right here and now!? If we do that the motive for murder will vanish! That’s pretty smart, right? ...Okay, my embarrassing secret is--”

“I d-don't want to hear your stupid story..” Toko was the first one to refuse Taka’s ideas, and slowly everyone else followed behind him. Chihiro didn’t want to join but, he thought it was a good idea..but perhaps later. When he fixed what was wrong with him first, he’d be able to handle the idea of everyone knowing about him. Kiyotaka, Despite clearly being discouraged by the lack of positive responses he still tried to stay positive. But it only made the programmer more nervous..what if someone did have a secret worth murdering for? And who would be the next victim? ..He wanted to cry just thinking about it. He already grew so attached to everyone he had met here. Everyone was a good friend to him and he didn’t want any of them to be in pain.

He could feel the tears start forming in his eyes. He knew he looked weak right now, but nobody should notice..everyone was overwhelmed, right? It was natural..especially when you know your biggest secret is going to be out in public in 24 hours anyway. Thankfully, the Monokuma announcement rang out before anyone had time to notice his emotional response. The last thing he wanted was Owada calling him weak again. Everyone began heading back towards their rooms, and he slowly followed them as well. He knew what he had to do tonight. He was going to head out and train, he did, however, need someone to watch over him while he trained..and the only person he could think of was Mondo Owada..the biker gang leader. He was strong and tough..surely he could help him.

Before Mondo could get far enough away from him, the programmer quickly tapped onto his arm. Owada almost didn’t notice. It made Chihiro a little upset that even his taps were too weak for anyone to notice, but it didn’t matter anymore, it was all going to change! “M-Mondo..could you meet me by the locker rooms..? I have to tell you something.” 

“..Sure, kid. Better be fuckin’ important..” 

He agreed. He needed to make sure he was going to be on his side. He was scared of the outcome, of course, Owada was easily angered, he learned that much by watching him with Byakuya, Makoto and even with Taka before the two became all buddy/buddy with each other. All he could hope is that everything tonight went smoothly, and he’ll be ready to come out with his secret. He hoped everyone wouldn’t see him any different after this, they all meant a lot to him. They were his friends. Even if some of them didn’t like it, he already decided he wanted to escape and talk to everyone whenever he could!

It was now officially nighttime, everyone was in their rooms. Which meant nobody would know what he was up to with Owada this late at night. But he needed to prepare himself..if he remembered correctly the warehouse would have everything he’d need for a night of training, which was just a tracksuit he’d need, working out in a dress does not seem like it would be very..comfortable at least. Sadly that’s all he had in terms of uniform too, just his dress and nothing else. Besides, if he was going to be around Owada, he wouldn’t want to make it awkward by wearing a skirt during a workout session with him. That is..if he even sticks around once he tells him.

He obviously would have to tell him. They were meeting up in the  **boy's** locker room because Mondo would no doubt not even try going into the girl's locker room to help him train if he was a girl. He would be assaulted by the questions of how did he get into the boy's room first, and then once he had the chance to when his questions stopped, he was going to tell him right then and there, ‘I’m a boy. I need to change, please train me!’. Well, maybe it wouldn’t go exactly like that. He honestly hoped Mondo wouldn’t question it and just assume he stole Leon’s handbook or something instead.

He sighed, making his way out of his room in uneasy footsteps. He agreed to the whole ‘stay in your room’ rule at the start. So he was a bit nervous about even attempting to leave the comfort of his room, knowing that someone could just pull a fast one on him out here. It wouldn’t be hard either. The rooms are soundproof and he wouldn’t be able to fight back. The best he could do is run away and hope the other person is not athletic in the slightest.  _ Dontkillmedontkillmedontkillmedontkillmedontkillmedontkillme.  _ He muttered under his breath his entire walk to the warehouse. It did not seem like anyone was out of their rooms at this hour.. So he should be fine. He should be more than fine. Nobody would even know he left his room tonight. 

He shakily opened up the door to the warehouse, taking a quick peek around the room to make sure nobody was already in here. He remembered exactly where everything was, he already searched around the warehouse on his own once before. He ran off towards the back end of the warehouse, locating all of the items he needed. A duffel bag and a blue tracksuit. He already told Mondo he wanted to match with him. He hopes he remembered that though. It was a kinda weird request, but matching with his trainer would be nice. Maybe it would be the start of a friendship with Mondo.

“..Hm? What are you doing out this late?”

What..? Someone else was here? He stuffed the tracksuit into his bag in a hurry, beginning to walk towards the sound of the voice. He had a small idea on who it was, it was likely Celestia. He could sorta tell on the accent she had as she spoke. He couldn’t just stay silent though..but he had no idea how to even hide the fact he wanted to exercise from her. “O-Oh! Um.I was just…” Oh no, that had to sound suspicious! 

“Are you going to go..exercise, perhaps?” She asked, staring at Chihiro for a moment before her crimson eyes slowly trailed down to the duffel bag he was carrying. Something catching her eye the more she stared at it.

“W-What?! How did you know…?”

“Because I can see the blue tracksuit in the bag you’re carrying..” 

Shoot! He quickly stuffed it deeper into the bag, a somewhat flustered look growing onto his face once he realized how close he was to getting caught. His eyes trailing away from her glare, she was intimidating, to say the least..there was something about her that just made him uncomfortable at times. “O-Oh.You're right. Thanks. I need to get going. I’m kind of in a hurry..” He said, beginning to quickly walk off as Celestia stayed silent, having no more further comments on his situation. He was thankful for that.

Once he got out of the warehouse, he couldn’t help the sigh of relief that came from him. Celestia Ludenberg almost caught him, and with her being the Ultimate Gambler, she certainly would catch onto any of his lies in a heartbeat. It was best for him to leave the area before she found him any more suspicious for hanging around here.So he started to walk off towards the locker rooms on the second floor. Mondo had to be waiting for him.

He slowly opened the door to the locker room hallway, looking around for a moment before he took out his handbook. Nobody needed to see this..He hoped nobody would ever see this. He scanned the handbook onto the boy's locker room door, just as expected, it opened for him. He began to open up the door, spotting Mondo Owada almost immediately. He seemed confused, likely because of Chihiro managing to sneak ‘her’ way into the boy's locker room. But before he could question him, Chihiro had already made his way towards a locker in the room, beginning to put his stuff away in it. 

“W-Wh..- How are you..why are you…?!” Mondo had begun to try questioning him, but he couldn’t word it correctly whatsoever. His nerves got the better of him as his voice raised slightly in volume towards the end. Chihiro instinctively flinched at his sudden change in tone, but stood as straight as he could as he turned around to talk to the biker. Mondo was already standing, probably to keep an eye on him.

“...M-Mondo.. I’m..actually a boy. That’s what I wanted to tell you..” Chihiro said, slowly going softer as he continued. He tried to keep himself confident looking in order to keep the questions away from him, but as expected, Mondo's face only lit up in more confusion than anything. 

“Seriously..? Jesus..” 

“Y-Yeah...I’m sorry I lied to you..” It wasn’t the reaction he was truly expecting, He was expecting rage because he lied to everyone about who he really was. But Mondo didn't seem phased by it. In fact, he only looked somewhat shocked and mostly confused about the entire situation. But, slowly he could see the look of growing anger forming on his face.

“But..Why? Why now? Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?” Mondo asked. His voice is laced with incoming venom once he processed Chihiros' situation, his lilac eyes staring directly into the smaller males hazel eyes. Chihiro could almost sense the range of emotions happening in his head right now.

“H-..huh?” 

“Cuz..I mean. You’ve kept that secret all this time, right? If anyone found out...you would..”

“Y-You're right! But… I want to change! I wrapped myself in lies. I’m..weak. I want to destroy this version of me forever! I-I have to change.. I don’t want to be weak anymore..” His voice wavered slightly, he could feel himself getting more and more upset with himself the more he told Mondo about his situation..But he also felt as if a weight was taken off of him, at least a little bit. He knew telling him would help. 

“You’re so strong. It can’t hurt you, right? Whatever secret monokuma might tell us!” Mondo wasn’t responding to him. It made him feel nervous. Did he make him upset? Was Mondo going to hurt him if he kept going? He knew something upset him, he could tell by Owadas facial expression...

“....So, what? You’re saying I should just say it? ..You’re saying, if I really am..I should tell everyone my secret?” Mondo suddenly perked up. The venom lacing his words now coming out strongly. Chihiro could feel his fear beginning to spike up. Mondo was mad at him..he knew Mondo was prone to hurting people when he got mad. 

“H-Huh…?” That’s not what he meant at all.. He didn’t mean to offend him at all! Why was this happening..he shouldn’t have tried.. He should’ve just done this by himself to save him the trouble. 

“Are you making fun of me? I’m  _ strong?  _ Are you fucking with me?” This wasn’t good.. He had to..he had to find something. He needed to find something to protect himself! He couldn’t do this..this was a test. This had to be a test!

“I-Im not making fun of you.. You really are strong, mondo..” Chihiro said quietly. He could feel the tears beginning to form in his eyes as Mondo’s expression only contorted to one with more anger. The programmer tried his best to look around the room, his eyes soon locking onto a dumbbell.. It was closer to Owada however..it would be so easy for the biker to grab it in the heat of the moment.

“What did he want me to do? What was I  **supposed** to do? Was I supposed to sit back, let my secret get revealed, and ruin everything?” 

“Wh-Whats wrong?!” The tears formed more into his eyes now. He wanted to cry. He was scared. Mondo was just spouting out nonsense now in his rage, he didn’t know who or what he was talking about..Was his secret truly this terrible? Terrible enough to where he was yelling at him with so much emotion.

“Why did you have to tell me all of that? Are you trying to rub my failure in my face?” Mondo growled out at him. His lilac eyes widening in his own anger the more he yelled at the boy in front of him. Chihiro tried so hard to keep himself as composed as possible, but he couldn’t stop the tears that already began flowing down his cheeks. It wasn’t the first time he cried here...but he didn’t want it to be his last. 

“N-No! I just..really admire you… I admire your strength..” 

“That’s right. I  **am** strong! ..Strong..Strong..I’m strong.” It almost sounded as if he was giving himself a pep talk..but his lilac eyes soon locked onto the dumbbell the programmer recently found. Chihiro could hear the whispers coming from the other man as he continued to try convincing himself of his strength.. “..Stronger than you! ..And stronger than Daaaaiiiiiyaa!” Mondo had called out, suddenly grabbing onto the dumbbell. Chihiro knew this would happen..he had a feeling this was going to happen. He took a quick breath, watching as mondo wound up a swing before he made a quick duck away from it, stumbling onto his footing a little bit.

“M-Mondo! Please! I didn’t  _ mean  _ to!” Chihiro cried out, the tears starting to flow more and more from his eyes as he watched Mondo catch his breath. His lilac eyes looked much more scary and threatening than usual as he stared at the smaller boy, wounding up another swing with the dumbbell. He wasn’t expecting Chihiro to run away, or at least even make an attempt to. Chihiro made another attempt to run away from his swing, his hazel eyes locking onto another dumbbell in the room. In the midst of his running away, he tripped. He had to crawl towards the other dumbbell as fast as he could at the moment. The sound of Mondo following behind him was clear to him.

“You’re not strong! You’re weak! Weaker than me!” Mondo yelled out, his voice wavering somewhat as he slowly got more emotional. The dumbbell suddenly slammed down beside Chihiros head, almost barely missing a hit. But, Chihiro knew what he had to do. He had to fight back, he had to at least try to fight back! With a small whine and bit of hesitance, he reached out behind him. His hand wrapping around the dumbbell, it was heavy, but the adrenaline running through his brain helped him pull through with picking it up, he waited until he saw Mondo winding up another swing towards him..and quickly fired towards his head with the dumbbell in his hands. He had hit Mondo directly on the head, the sound haunted him..the sound was so awful.. The blood covered the dumbbell and began flowing out of the wound that formed on top of Mondo's skull. His body soon fell backward..

Chihiro cried out. The dumbbell dropped out of his hands as he stared down at the body of the biker, he was still moving, but it was faint. He didn’t mean to actually hit him! He was..he was scared. Mondo was attacking him, what could he do?! He didn’t want this..he just wanted to get along with everyone.. “M-Mondo! I’m so sorry, a-are you okay?!” His voice cried out once more, his body shaking as he watched the biker writhe in pain. One of his hands moving towards the gushing wound that was on his skull. 

“...F-Fuck...Didn’t think ya had it in ya... to attack someone..” The biker said weakly, his hand soon getting covered in his own blood. Did Chihiro really hit him that hard? Hard enough to where he’s just going to bleed out? He couldn’t let this happen..not to him, not to the toughest guy he knew..

“P-Please Mondo, stay with me..I-I can go get something to help you! T-there has to be something I can do!” The programmer cried, his tears starting to flow heavily down his face and onto the floor below him. He didn’t know what he could do..the Nurses Office was closed still. He couldn’t do anything even if he had to. But, He couldn’t give up just yet. There had to be a way of helping Mondo before he bled out! “D-Don’t die...please don’t die..”

The Biker Gang leader stopped responding.. It couldn’t end like this..Chihiro would be executed! He killed Mondo Owada, with a dumbbell..and for what reason?! He should’ve just let him attack him..maybe things would be different..He didn’t want to think about the reactions that would happen by the morning. Someone was going to notice..Someone has to notice. Kiyotaka Ishimaru specifically..The newfound friendship between the two already was shattered. Chihiro could hear himself start whimpering and muttering the same thing over and over again, he couldn’t stick around..but was what the point. Makoto was going to figure it out. Either him, or Kyoko.. 

With a shaky sigh, Chihiro began to slowly stand himself up. His hazel eyes staring down at the body that was left on the floor, he didn’t know what to do..he couldn’t hide it. He probably could barely even drag it. He didn’t want to leave Mondo alone either, if someone found him next to the body it would be over so fast, but he thinks he deserves it. He murdered someone, not on purpose, but he still murdered. Mondo Owada no less. It was a big kill.. A really big kill for someone like him. With one last look at the crime scene, he covered his face with his hands and made a bolt for the door, his tears growing heavier and heavier as he ran away from his crime. He forgot to get rid of things..he knew that. He knew Celestia would find it and tell everyone it was him. But he didn’t care. He deserved the punishment.

But, little did he know, the Affluent Progeny saw him run away. He knew exactly what had transpired in the room. 

* * *

It was morning. Monokuma had specially awoken everyone else up to tell them about the body, but he said it in an obviously secretive way to not give away any hints.. Chihiro knew someone was going to find it. There was no way nobody wouldn’t check the locker rooms.. And he soon realized that when he heard someone start screaming from the second floor. Someone had already located it. He heard the sounds of someone else start going towards it, likely Taka by the sound of the footsteps..He needed to hear the announcement first. He didn’t want to just follow. 

Another scream called out, but it sounded so much more sadder than the first one that rang out before it. Chihiros hazel eyes locking onto the monitor in the room he was in, widening instinctively at the familiar sound of the body announcement. Three people already located it, he wasn't sure who the other two were..but he knew Taka was one of them. He wasn’t ready to see what was happening in that room, but he couldn’t hide from it either. He slowly made his way towards the boys locker room, mentally preparing himself for whatever was going to happen.

“...T-Taka wait! Don’t touch it!--” Makoto called out soon after. Chihiro hesitated for a moment before he entered, some of the other students beginning to enter the room a few minutes after him. The sight before him was sad to see..but it didn’t look the same as he had left it when he panicked earlier, Mondo’s body had been moved, almost as if someone had tried to string him up onto something..but only got halfway through it. The body being suspended only on the arms. Perhaps, someone struggled with lifting Mondo..? But who would touch the body and position it like that? His hazel eyes soon began moving to who Makoto was originally yelling at from earlier. Ishimaru looked much more, fragile than he usually does. His somewhat stern look becoming a much more frantic and pained one as he knelt in front of the body. It became clear to him that his legs likely gave out on him once he was able to process it, one of his hands gripping the bottom part of Mondo’s jacket, wrinkles forming onto it from how tight the males grip was. It made him feel so bad. He was the one who caused this all.. 

Everyone stayed silent for a while. Nobody had wanted to disturb taka’s current problem, nobody really wanted to. Even Celestia didn’t want to say something, likely not wanting to start something with someone else in the room, But the Affluent Progeny soon got bored of their awkward silence, and even more so by the display in front of him. “..For now, how about we start investigating. We should look at what’s written on the wall.”

‘Bloodlust’, Chihiro definitely didn’t remember that being there either.. Who would go out of their way to even want to mess up this whole crime? Why was someone so..cruel?! To purposely toy around with someone's dead body? A corpse that did not do anything wrong whatsoever.

Chihiro wasn’t able to focus on everyone's conversation. He watched in silence as he focused onto the quiet sobbing that was coming from Taka, his own eyes slowly being filled with tears the more he listened in on him. He was whispering so many things to the body, all of them involving how it was a cruel joke, that he couldn’t be dead. The programmer couldn’t handle it. He desperately wanted to just tell everyone that it was him, so he wouldn’t need to hold onto more and more guilt. 

“...Ah...Ahhh….?” The sound of the very last person arriving soon filled Chihiros thoughts, his hazel eyes moving to watch Toko Fukawa. Her hands being positioned right at hear head, almost touching her braids with shaking hands, her eyes widening as she stared at the display in front of her. Her eyes locked onto how Mondo’s body was positioned, her eyes soon trailing down the biker's blood-covered face. “..Nnnnoo...Wh-Why? ...Why?.. W...H...Y? WHYYYYYYYY?!” Toko suddenly called out, her shaking hands gripping tightly around her braids as she screamed, her body falling backward. The loudest thud echoing through the room.

Everyone began calling out random things of panic as Toko hit the floor. Aoi is the only one who actually ran up to her and tried waking her up, her eyes wide with panic as she shook the girl's currently unconscious body. Chihiro slowly walked up to take a peek at her, his own eyes widened in his own panic. He didn’t want her to be injured. There were so many things for someone to hit their head onto.

  
  


He backed up immediately once Toko suddenly flew back up onto her feet, Aoi quickly scrambling out of the way as well as she tried to process what had just happened in front of her. Her tongue was hanging out and her eyes were looking in two completely different directions, it was so..strange. Toko would never behave in such a way, he thought. He believed Toko may have hit her head a little too hard. Toko had taken a double-take on the body, but she seemed completely okay, she wasn’t fainting, she wasn’t even remotely scared of the sight of Mondo’s poorly suspended body. She was talking directly to the dead body displayed in front of her, making comments towards it before she began rambling off on some entirely different thing. He couldn’t even express how confused he was at the moment..

Chihiro watched everyone bicker back and forth, Monokuma eventually joining the room. his arms wrapped around himself as he tried processing everything that was happening to him today..All of the horrible, horrible, strange things that are happening. Mondo attacked him, he killed Mondo, someone completely messed around with the crime scene and body (So disrespectful!), and now Toko had injured herself. Not to mention Ishimaru’s current emotional state right now. So many bad things had happened in such little time.

He had given them all their second Monokuma file, running off afterward. Aoi and Taka had left to drop off Toko, it was probably good to get Taka out of the room anyway..He seemed way too distraught to investigate, and he needed a break away from Mondo's body. He didn’t really deserve to see the aftermath of what Chihiro did to him..and the mystery person who messed with the body. The way the body was touched still upset him.. He sighed softly, beginning to look at the briefing of the case..or at least the body.

_ “The victim is Mondo Oowada. The time of death is estimated to be around 2:00 am. The body was discovered in the  _ **_boys locker room_ ** _ , on the second floor of the school. The cause of death was a blow to the head with a blunt object.”  _

That was all.. He would say he was glad..but he wanted to be caught. Mondo didn’t deserve to be killed, in Chihiros honest opinion, Mondo would’ve likely been the one to last the longest out of everyone here. He was strong. He really was in the end. 

He could feel himself want to cry, to just sit in his room and cry, hide away from everything. Hide from the trial, hide from the investigation. But he couldn’t. Mondo didn’t deserve to die for nothing, Mondo Oowada was killed by him, the least Chihiro could do was help everyone else find the truth in the case. 

He had to help everyone! Even if it meant putting his own life on the line!

..It was all going to be okay.

* * *

It was over. Everyone knew his secret, everyone knew the truth behind the whole case. Everyone was staring at him, completely baffled by the thought of someone so small, so innocent-looking, someone so..so weak.. was able to take down a big strong biker. Chihiro had simply admitted it towards the end. Celestia's testimony was what got him..he knew that bag was going to hurt him in the long run. But he didn’t care. Mondo was going to get avenged by everyone.

Ishimaru just stared at him with such a blank look, tears running down his face already. He could tell he was conflicted on how he felt, learning his brother had actually assaulted first, that this wasn’t just a cold-blooded murder case. An act of self-defense. But now he knew the truth of Mondo’s murderer, and he couldn’t tell if Ishimaru wanted to kill him himself or curl up into a ball and cry. “...W-..Why? Why did you kill him? ..Why didn’t you just run away?” Taka soon said quietly, breaking the silence that was currently in the room. Chihiro was a little scared to reply, but he couldn’t leave everything untouched.

“I..-I didnt mean to.. I was so scared… I thought, maybe I-I could just knock him out! But..” He started, tears starting to flood his hazel eyes as he looked away from Ishimaru’s sad glare. He knew his excuses weren’t going to be good, he knew they all sounded like a desperate attempt of escaping death. “I-I didn’t want to kill Mondo! I..I just wanted him to help me..but he got so mad at me. I-I thought he was testing my endurance when I first dodged him..but he wanted to  _ kill  _ me! I-I didn’t even recognize I fought back as quickly as I did.. I didn’t want to d-die..” He said. His voice breaking as he began to fully cry in front of everyone. He felt weaker than he did before, now that everyone knows the truth.. 

Ishimaru hung his head low, the tears still pouring from his eyes. He didn’t want to attack him, he didn’t even want to yell. All of his emotions were just pouring out at once now that he was face-to-face with the killer. Chihiro could feel his inner struggle with wanting to attack him or just yell at him. But to his surprise, Ishimaru stayed completely silent..But the silence didn’t last for long. The laughter of Monokuma cutting everyone off, “Pupupupu! As if that was Chihiros true reason!  **Secrets** were the true motive, He must’ve been sooooo embarrassed about his! Sooo, how about we go over the tragic tale of  _ two  _ men?” 

..Two? He was going to reveal Mondo’s secret as well? But Mondo was dead! What reasoning would he have to reveal Mondo’s secret..if it was a secret so intense he got bloodthirsty for it, it shouldn’t be said. Especially with Mondo not even being here to try backing himself up! There was no way he had the full story on his either.. It wouldn’t make any sense..

But Monokuma started telling everyone like it was nothing..and it all sounded so scarily accurate.. He knew how he changed himself to a girl to hide how weak he was, he knew all of his inner thoughts..he knew so much about him. But then..the story switched to Mondo, his eyes only widening once he was able to process what his story would be about..

“ **Mondo Oowada killed his own brother!”**

All of Mondo’s hardships and problems were just given to everyone on a whim. Nobody was able to fight back against any of the words, Mondo couldn’t even defend himself in any way.. But..he now understood his comment back there. Before he attacked him that is. ‘Stronger than Daiya’, Daiya now has a face and now he knows that Daiya is dead.. Mondo’s strength and demeanor were armor..just like his disguise of a girl. It was something to protect him from his own Inferiority Complexes.. Mondo was just like him! Mondo and him had so much in common..but..they’d never be able to talk about it again.

“Ahh-Hahaha! These two men wanted to murder each other in complete cold blood because of a secret from the past, a memory! Do any of you see  _ hope _ in there? Because I sure don’t!” Monokuma cackled. Ishimaru’s head suddenly snapping upward so he could stare at him, his eyes growing redder because of how much he cried today. Chihiro could see the look of anger and pain in his expression.

“Y-you..bastard! Say that again! You..You son of a bitch!” It was so unlike him..He just swore and tried to fight back against him, but..Monokuma barely looked phased. He instead let out another laugh as he watched Ishimaru struggle to keep himself composed.

“I would say it as much as I like! But I can’t. Punishing time is fast approaching!” 

Ishimaru and Makoto both shared a look of shock now, staring at Chihiro before they looked at Monokuma instead, their eyes widened in their own state of despair. They both questioned it, as if..they had no idea what was going to happen. They saw it once..with Maizono. But it looked so painful..he didn’t want to die. Not like this..

“Now then, I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Chihiro Fujisaki, The ultimate programmer!” He yelled out. Taka growing more and more panicked by the second, his tears now flowing down his face in a much quicker manner. His red eyes still locked onto Chihiro..but Chihiro was trying so hard to not think about it, he didn’t want to think about how his punishment would go.. He didn’t even have any sort of idea what pain he was going to go through.

“..N-No Wait! Wait!”

“Let’s give it everything we got! Iiittsss punishment timee!” Monokuma called out again, drowning out Ishimaru’s desperate pleas to make him stop. He wanted to protect Chihiro..even after everything he’s done..after he murdered Mondo. He still wanted to protect him? It made him happy..but that happiness was cut off rather quick. Monokuma suddenly hitting down onto his big red button with his hammer. Chihiro didn’t have anything he’d want to quickly say to everyone, he already accepted his fate..He already accepted he was going to die and be forgotten here.

Everything looked weird to him..everything looked like he was in a video game. He recognized it almost immediately, he used to enjoy playing things just like this whenever he had the time to. It was an 8-Bit side-scroller, he was almost happy for a minute. Everything looked so real and so..fun from this perspective, but he could suddenly hear the sound of familiar laughing from behind him, it sounded like it was more than one at least. His eyes widened as he tried to start running away from the monsters that had spawned in directly behind him, but the more he ran, the more he saw he was running towards a death trap, he tried to jump upwards and collect coins, or powerups much like you would in these sorts of games. But he suddenly felt something hurt him, one of his lives was taken. He only had 3..he was already on two. He sighed, trying to ignore everything happening around him as he tried again, running through the same exact course once again. He needed to remember the layout..that's what he had to do right? If he won the game..maybe Monokuma will go easy on him! Maybe everything will be fine.. His positive thinking didn’t last long as he lost yet another life. More excruciating pain going through his body as he hit his very last life..He had to make this one count. He couldn’t give up just yet! He began running through the course again..trying so hard to avoid everything going on in the map but..one of them snuck up behind him. His final life was taken from him in a flash. The word’s  **GAME OVER** flashing into his head before he felt more excruciating pain, and suddenly..he was gone. His blood exploded all over the area around him, and all over the arcade machine that was in front of him at the time. The last thing he heard was the sound of Monokuma’s wicked laughter... 

Everyone watched in shock the second time they lost a friend. A friend that seemed so innocent and nice, much like Maizono. But, Chihiro wasn’t wanting to murder someone, Sayaka did. The sound of Ishimaru’s sobbing drowning out most of the banter from everyone else. Mondo Oowada..hit in the head with a dumbbell, and now Chihiro Fujisaki, killed via video game. 

All Makoto could do was watch in complete silence and horror, there was nothing he could do..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally believe Chihiro would be able to fight back if he tried hard enough. He may be weak, but I feel as if the adrenaline that would go through your body while someone is attacking you (Changed it to where Chihiro was a little more self-aware and cautious about things.) would be enough to help give you the strength to quickly fight back. 
> 
> Chihiro is surprisingly difficult to write for me. But, with this story and After School-life, I might get the hang of these personalities eventually.


End file.
